When You Hold On For Too Long, You Might Not Be Strong Enough To Last
by HellokittyEmolove
Summary: Hi guys, this is just a short one-shot based on a true story, mainly for me. however it is of course with our favorite characters Po and Tigress. Anyways the summary is About tigress feeling alone and depressed, Po of course will be there to help c: please tell me what you think, it's really emotional...enough said. PoXTigress If you wish to see it that way.


Have you ever felt so depressed? So alone, so desperate for someone to come and response to your cries for help? Have you ever felt like no matter how much you want to express yourself to someone but something holds you back and you have no idea what?. Have you ever had an empty feeling that only one person can fill up? Whether it is a family member, a lover, a friend, a best friend anything? Have you ever felt like you've been holding everything in for far too long and are afraid that at any moment you might break down into uncontrollable tears, tears that make you feel weak and unwilling to prove how strong you really are?. Have you ever felt like your trap in a room full of darkness and have no idea how to reach the light, the light that is filled with freedom, love, happiness? Have you ever lost someone that is so important to you, someone that has been a huge part of your life, and someone that you loved with all your heart but had trouble showing how important they were to you? Someone who has inspired you to do what you are doing now, but struggling because the person isn't there to motivate you anymore? It hurts doesn't it? It's a gigantic pain that you feel like you're no longer able to bare it. Everyone needs someone to help them get through any problem that they may be experiencing. Everyone deserves to know that you're important and matter to someone in life. Everyone deserves to have a special someone that can bring you back when you fall.

Master Tigress was standing by the peach tree, holding a pink cherry blossom petal in her paw, staring at it as if it were someone she once cared deeply about. She had tears streaming down her soft beautiful face, her body shaking uncontrollably due to the sobbing she was unconsciously making. Today was her adopted father's first year anniversary of passing on to the next life. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday, the pain she felt when her father was saying goodbye. The tiger grasped the petal and held it to her heart as she fell on her knees and began to sob harder than she already was.

"Why did you have to go father?" she sobbed, the pain she had been feeling since she was a cub was finally getting the best of her, this is the first time she's cried since she was seven years old. She can no longer to the pain she felt in her chest and finally let it all out.

_Flashback…_

"_Tigress? Would you come with me for a moment?" Shifu asked as he watched his adopted daughter leap into the air and land perfectly on two legs in front of him. _

"_Of course Master." She bowed and followed him to the peach tree where he took a seat in a lotus position and patted the dirt beside him, instructing her to sit. Tigress obeyed instantly and sat in the same position facing the now setting sun. _

"_Tigress." The feline looked towards the red panda that had his eyes closed as if he were meditating. _

"_Yes Master?" Shifu said nothing but opened his eyes to look at his student's amber fiery eyes, her beautiful ruby eyes held confusion, concern. He knew what he was about to say wasn't going to be easy to take in, he knew that even Tigress had a hard time when Oogway passed on. She did not show it, but he was the closest thing she had as a grandfather. Shifu breathed in and finally spoke. _

"_My time has come Tigress." He whispered, Tigress's eyes widened knowing what he meant. _

"_Master…I- I…No! you- you.." she mumbled not getting over what she just heard. _

"_I know you are not the type for emotional words Tigress, and I know more than anyone that this may be difficult for you to understand, but it is time for me to pass on." He said looking at her in the eyes, Tigress bowed her head trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall. _

"_Master…Please…You can't leave me." She muttered hopelessly. Shifu stood up and walked over to her to put a hand on her shoulder. _

"_I know I might not have been the best father someone could ask for, but I assure you that the entire time I trained you, as I watched you grow up to be an independent beautiful young woman, the pain in my heart was healed. I'm terribly sorry I never showed you affection like a father should have, but I was always proud to call you my daughter. I will always be proud of you Tigress, whether I am dead or alive. The time has come for me to finally say this." He grabbed both of her shoulders and pulled her into a warm embracing hug. _

"_I love you Tigress, my precious daughter." Tigress immediately hugged the red panda back containing her tears. _

"_I love you too…Baba" she whispered. Shifu released her from the hug and handed her Master Oogway's staff. _

"_I pass on the responsibility as a grandmaster of the Jade Palace to you and to the Dragon Warrior." Tigress bowed holding on to the staff, she watched as the petals surrounded her father and fade away into the night sky, the twinkling stars shining brighter than before. Tigress has never felt this pain before, but it was too much to handle. However she still refused to cry. _

_Flashback ends._

Tigress stared down at her knees wishing that she were able to see her father one more time. Her body shook as she continued to sob, she held on to the petal with her dear life, until she felt a paw on her shoulder.

"Tigress?" the feline sprung to her feet and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes Po?" she said clearing her throat to regain her firm voice.

"Tigress what's wrong?" he said as he took hold of her shoulders to make her turn to face him.

"I'm fine Po, nothing's wrong." She muttered.

"You were crying Ti. Tell me what's going on, I want to help you." The feline couldn't hold it in much longer and looked down on the floor, then launched herself into the panda's arms crying uncontrollably again.

"Ti-"

"He's gone Po! It's been a year since he left us! Since he left me!" Tigress sobbed in his chest clutching on to his fur, Po quickly wrapped his arms around her in comfort and began to rub her back.

"It's alright, everything's gonna be okay." He whispered to her in a soft velvet voice, while he began to rub the back of her head, holding her tightly to him.

"It just isn't fair…he was the closest thing I had as a father, and he's gone." Tigress began again.

"I know it hurts, I know how much he meant to you…but you have to realize that one day we will all pass on to the next life, me, you, the five, everyone. But until then Tigress you are not alone, do you understand me?" Tigress said nothing and Po pulled away from the hug and took hold of her face making her look up. He smiled and wiped away the tears with her thumbs.

"You're never alone; I'll always be here to protect you, to comfort you whenever you need comfort, to help you back up whenever you fall. Whenever you need a shoulder to cry on I'll be there waiting for you to damp it. I care about you Tigress, more than you can imagine, I know losing Shifu was tough, heck it was tough for everyone in the valley. But understand that he will always be here." He put a paw on her chest where her heart was located.

"As long as he's in here, he'll never be gone." And with that, Tigress smiled at him and hugged him again, purring as he rubbed her head again.

"Thank you for always being there Po." She whispered and held onto to him tighter, purring again as she felt the panda kiss the top of her head.

"Always." He whispered.


End file.
